hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ooccoo
Ooccoo, born Siroc, is an Oocca who served as Demoko's lieutenant and later as de facto leader of the Oocca. Prior to becoming an Oocca, Siroc was the Queen of the Wind Tribe and wife of King Rhoaban Gustaf I of Akkala. History Ancient Age Siroc was the Queen of the Wind Tribe during Sulkaris' invasion of Hyrule in 3003 BG, and was approached by the leader of the unified Akkalan Tribes, Rhoaban Gustaf I, to ally against the Gohma threat alongside the Huskus and Picori. After Sulkaris was slain by Rhoaban, Siroc played a vital part in maintaining the Confederation, secretly entering an affair with the Akkalan King and siring a child with him in 2999 BG. In 2998 BG, the Darknut Legion to the far west declared a Crusade against the Wind Tribe, beginning a long march east to their homeland. Siroc went to Rhoaban for aid and was quickly joined in the war by Akkala, as well as the Kingdom of Ikana in 2997 BG. In the following two years, she and Rhoaban would sire two more children, in 2996 BG and 2995 BG, respectively. In 2994 BG, the Legion finally arrived in Holodrum, quickly devastating the Wind Tribe, and Siroc was forced to make a deal with Demoko, the First Sage of Time, to save her people by entering into his service as Oocca. Rhoaban and his Akkalan and Ikanian forces arrived too late to stop the Legion, merely granting the surviving Wind Tribe time to escape to the City in the Sky. Siroc left their three children with Rhoavan and departed to the heavens. Now in Demoko's service, Siroc and her surviving people slowly transformed into the avian Oocca and shed their mortal bodies. Siroc abandoned her old name in favor of "Ooccoo," eventually becoming the First Sage of Time's most trust lieutenant and advisor. As his Mediator she serves as the commander of his armies and primary intermediary with mortals. She observed the Akkalan Civil War from the Heavens, coming to believe her and Rhoaban's children were all killed in the conflict. After Rise of Ganon The Oocca watched the Moblin invasion of the Kingdom of Hyrule in 1 BG, concluding that the Triforce was inadequately protected in the hands of the Hylians. In 3 AG Ooccoo approached Rauru, Sage of Light, in secret and instructed him to construct the Temple of Time using Oocca designs. After its completion in 43 AG, the Triforce was sealed inside, protected by powerful Oocca magic. Gerudo Wars In 98 AG, the Oocca watched the Gerudo invasion of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and elected to not intervene, confident the Triforce was secured in the Temple of Time. Four years into the war, in 102 AG, Rauru again contacted Ooccoo at Vigjaro, pleading for the Oocca to intervene, but again the Oocca refused to intervene in mortal affairs. The Return of Sulkaris The reemergence of the Gohma and escape of Sulkaris in 126 AG swiftly gained the attention of the Oocca, who dispatched surface agents to Hyrule to monitor the war. Ooccoo continued to serve as Demoko's royal right hand, but was made aware her master had lost his gift of Prophecy and remained wary of his protege Liyer, whom he was grooming as his successor as Sage of Time. After Sulkaris killed Malkorbagia, the First Sage of Water, Demoko was forced to directly intervene, placing Ooccoo in direct command of his armies, as they focused on containing the Gohma with their forces and destroying them with the Heart of the Aura. The Oocca would continue to pursue Sulkaris and the Gohma from Lanayru Province to the Death Mountain Range, destroying entire cities and even the other First Sages in their drive to kill the Fallen Sage. After Sulkaris was seemingly destroyed by a strike from the Heart, the Oocca established a ring of Mustering Bases around Death Mountain, to prevent Sulkaris from escaping should she reform. Ooccoo attempted to dissuade Demoko from this action, arguing it would create animosity among the mortals of Hyrule, but deferred to her master's wishes. In 127 AG, while commanding one of the Mustering Bases in Hyrule Field, Ooccoo and her garrison were attacked by a surprise alliance of Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and Gohma and overwhelmed. Ooccoo was overpowered by Link Gustaf II and the Sages Ruto and Impa, while the Gohma used the base's portal to directly attack the City in the Sky. Link, with help of a now AWOL Liyer, managed to convince Ooccoo to grant him an audience with Demoko by revealing his knowledge of her surviving descendants. Remembering her life as Siroc, she agreed and led the two to Demoko's throne. The four were then confronted by Agitha, who sacrificed herself to reform Sulkaris' body. The renewed Sulkaris revealed she planned to use the Heart of the Aura to wipe Hyrule clean of all non Gohma and take the Triforce for herself, leading Demoko to agree that destroying the Heart was the only way to save Hyrule. While Liyer and Demoko distracted Sulkaris and her swarms, Ooccoo accompanied Link to the heart, using her body to dislodge it so he could destroy it. Meanwhile, Demoko sacrificed himself by destroying his own throne room with Walker Cannons in a bid to kill Sulkaris. Oocca, now de facto leader of the Oocca, immediately set out to regroup her surviving forces, traveling to the surface. where she aligned with King Daphnes Nohansen Kazakk to destroy the Gohma that had survived Demoko's sacrifice while Sulkaris was baited to Hyrule Prime. After Sulkaris was slain by the Sages at the Temple of Time, and the Gohma forced to flee, Ooccoo continued to lead her armies into Misery Mire with her tenous allies, to wipe out the Gohma once and for all. Quotes * "Do not give your foe so much credit. Even those amongst the clouds are at fault." Category:Oocca Category:Akkala Category:House Gustaf Category:Units Category:Heroes